Bogomol Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * (At full power)|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.2.0 Snipers vs. Shotgunners update.|efficiency/_damage = 22|fire_rate = 58|capacity = 8/16|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Somewhat long|upgrades = N/A|theme = Apocalypse themed|cost = 135 |level_required = Level 21}} The '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 Snipers vs. Shotgunners: Night Ops update. It is the first and final upgrade to the Bogomol. Appearance It appears as a rigid makeshift pneumatic air rifle . It has a wooden frame stock with a large dark blue air tank with a grey valve and a pipe connected to the body of the weapon. The body is grey and has a grey bolt handle and ejection port, and has a makeshift scope mount with a scope taped onto it. It also features a blue handguard with a air pipe on the bottom and a grey barrel. When equipped, a green bar will appear near the bottom of the screen, which will decrease as more shots are fired. Strategy When at full power, it does devastating damage, able to one shot a medium armored player when hit in the head with a secondary knockback effect, however this decreases overtime. To regain power, the player must either reload the weapon or wait after a period of time in order for the tank to refill air, depending on how much shots was fired. This is also paired with a slow rate of fire, an average ammo capacity and decent mobility. Tips * The Bogomol is effective at long ranges, make sure to stand at a high place away from sight. ** This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not go too close to an opponent, they will be able to hear you. * Make sure to get a kill with the first shot as this can guarantee an instant kill. * When out of battle, it is recommended to switch to another weapon while waiting for the power bar to recharge. * Aim for the head for an instant kill when at full power. * Due to the low ammo capacity, conserve shots and reload when out of the combat. Counters * Make it hard for users to hit you by strafing around if engaged in a sniper brawl. * Use an area damage weapon to throw off the user’s aim. * Take out users when they are reloading. * Try to get into close-ranged combat with a shotgun or a fast firing weapon. Attributes * '''SIngle Shots * Scoped * Silent * Knockback: 'Sends enemies back from a distance when hit. Upgrades N/A Theme Apocalypse themed. Supported Maps * Valleyside Fort * Sniper Forts Weapon Setups Have a weapon that can be used in close range, in case of a close ranged engagement. Trivia * It is based off of the Tihar from the ''Metro series. ** '''Bogomol' ''means '''mantis in Russian, this could refer to the translation of tihar' '', which means '''silent one; both relating to cunning and stealthy individual. * It is the first weapon to feature a damage dispersion effect. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Knockback Category:Themed Category:Upgrades